Driving Dad Crazy
by Hollie47
Summary: Dean tries to teach Emma how to drive and it doesn't go well. Written for Emma Winchester Week over on Tumblr. Day 5: Firsts.


The road was void of cars, the sun shone bright and hot in the sky. Inside of a blue Suzuki, Emma sat in the driver's seat, her father Dean next to her holding onto the roof handle as Emma pulled away from the kerb and slowly crept down the road, her foot hovering between the accelerate and brake pedals.

Concentrating on the road in front of her Emma slowly tapped on the accelerator, feeling confident enough to drive along at the pace of a person jogging. Hearing her father let out a sigh she tapped the pedal again, jerking the car forward. Slowing down a little, Emma flicked the indicator on and very slowly manoeuvred the car around the corner.

"Emma, no one needs to go around a corner that slow, you're a Winchester, driving is in your blood," Dean said, rubbing his forehead, wondering why he agreed to teach his daughter how to drive.

"I don't feel it in my blood," Emma replied, pressing down hard on the gas to make her father happy.

"Now this is better," Dean responded, his grip firm on the roof handle.

Feeling uneasy while driving faster than she was used to, Emma started to pray to whoever was listening that they came across no other cars or people on the road or sidewalk. Holding the steering wheel as tightly as she could, Emma's eyes went wide and she screamed, she hit the brake, pressing it to the floor, the car coming to a screeching stop.

"What the hell Emma? You do not brake for a bird, not ever. Do you know how dangerous that is?" Dean scolded; his voice loud and firm.

"I didn't want to hurt it, I thought I was going to hit it," Emma replied, feeling panicked as she tried to get her breathing under control as she wasn't used to her father yelling at her.

"Just try not slam on the brakes again, not for an animal of any kind. The only time you are allowed to slam on the brakes is if a car or motorcycle suddenly stops in front of you or if a person steps out in front of you. Bike riders are a give or take, depends on how much road they are taking up." Looking over to Emma, Dean could see that she wasn't building any confidence up in driving and he planned on changing that.

"I don't want to do this anymore," Emma softly responded, her brown eyes looking into her father's hazel eyes.

"We all don't like doing a lot of things. You still have thirty minutes left of this lesson so start driving again," Dean replied, not giving Emma the option to back out.

Taking a shaky breath in, Emma released the brake and slowly started to drive down the road again; keeping an eye out for anything that could get in front of the car.

Going straight down the road, Emma knew that she had only driven a street or two from her house but it felt like she had been driving forever. The amount of concentration and coordination it took surprised Emma as she thought it was a rather easy thing to do, having watched everyone else do it without trouble.

Getting lost in her thoughts, Emma jumped when Dean screamed out her name, jumping on the brakes once more, coming to stop mere millimetres away from a metal pole holding a street sign.

"What the fuck, Emma?" Dean said, his knuckles white as he gripped onto the roof handle and side of his seat.

"I didn't see it!" Emma replied, putting the car into park as she frantically looked around.

"How the hell did you not see a street sign on a metal pole? Are you even paying attention? You need to concentrate and watch what you are doing. You're never going to be able to drive if you don't listen to me," Dean responded, feeling the anger rise within him.

"I was only thinking about driving, I promise," Emma replied, her voice high as her emotions overwhelmed her.

"Emma, listen to me very carefully. Keep your eyes on the road, pay attention to your surroundings, and don't get distracted. These things you need to listen to, not to anything else, I'm trying my best here to teach you to drive," Dean said, trying to control the volume of his voice as he could tell it was making Emma more emotional.

"Maybe I would be a better driver if you weren't a bad teacher! I was doing my best!" Emma yelled; feeling overwhelmed by it all as she turned the car off and got out, slamming the door closed behind her.

Feeling hot tears run down her cheeks, Emma didn't try to wipe them away until she was sure her father wasn't following her. She could hear him calling out her name but she ignored it and walked around the block. Walking up the street and crossing over it, Emma went through the backyard of the abandoned house behind hers and jumped the fence.

Entering her house from the open back door, Emma saw Claire relaxing on the couch and she went up to her and flopped down, resting her head in Claire's lap as hot tears still ran down her face, her cheeks tinged pink.

"Emma baby, why are you crying?" Claire asked, running her hand through Emma's hair, trying to calm her down.

"Dean is the worst driving teacher ever, I never want to do it again, it was horrible," Emma replied, feeling slightly calmer as Claire's movements were calming to her.

"How about when you are ready to drive again I'll take you out instead. I have a fake licence and I can get around pretty okay in a car. I promise I won't yell at you or tell you what to do, we can sing along to our jams instead and have a good time," Claire said, offering to teach her instead.

"That sounds nice but it won't be any time soon, parents really are the worst for driving," Emma replied, intertwining her fingers with Claire's.

"I know they are and when you are ready we will try," Claire responded, raising their joint hands and softly kissing Emma's knuckles. "I was just about to start a movie when you came in, do you want to watch Inside Out with me? It's a Disney Pixar movie about five different feelings or personalities controlling your emotions from a place inside of your mind. I've seen it once before and I really enjoyed and I think you would too."

"That sounds like it would be nice to watch," Emma smiled as she got comfortable on the couch, her head still in Claire's lap as Claire gently caressed her hair while hitting play on the movie. Emma may have had a pretty bad day so far but she knew that being with Claire would soon make it all better eventually and that she would happily wait for.


End file.
